Hay amores que nunca se olvidan
by Laaulyy
Summary: -¡Hey! Yo te conozco tu eres… ¿Hinata verdad? -Disculpa, no se quien eres, no te recuerdo, tal vez si me dijeras quien eres. -Jamás olvidaré esos ojos perlados. Capitulo único.


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hay amores que nunca se olvidan" Capitulo Único.

.

-¡Hey! Yo te conozco tu eres… ¿Hinata verdad?

-Disculpa, no se quien eres, no te recuerdo, tal vez si me dijeras quien eres.

-Jamás olvidaré esos ojos perlados.

Un golpe en seco la paro, este chico que estaba en frente de ella, como no lo reconoció antes, realmente era algo tonta.

_Hace quince veranos atrás…_

_-Hinata no te alejes demasiado- dijo su padre._

_-No lo haré lo prometo._

_-Bien, puedes ir a jugar con tu amigo pero ten cuidado- replico su madre con una pequeña bebe en brazos._

_Hinata asintió. Era época en donde tenian receso del lo que iba del año. Salio caminando entre aquel bosque, correteaba a algunas ardillas o algunos conejos mientras cortaba flores, estuvo observando el hermoso cuadro durante unos minutos. Una mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre y dos rubios, casi idénticos, ambos de ojos cielo, jugaban mientras sonreían._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto un chico aproximadamente de la edad de Hinata._

_-Disculpa, no quise interrumpir- la mujer de cabellos rojos lo llamo._

_-Naruto, ¿Quién es tu amiga?_

_-Ella-respondió el- no lo se solo se que es muy linda mamá._

_-Todo un galán como su padre- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios._

_Hinata estaba avergonzada, en sus mejillas aparecían sonrojo notorio._

_-Mamá creo que tiene fiebre- dijo Naruto._

_-Esta bien Naruto, no tiene fiebre solo esta sonrojada- dijo la pelirroja- si quieres puedes quedarte a jugar con Naruto. Les prepararé algo, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hinata Hyuga-Hizo una reverencia- tal vez me quede un poco- sonrió._

_-Bien Hinata, nosotros somos los Namikaze yo me llamo Kushina, el es Minato-el hombre rubio solo sonrió y saludo con la mano- y bueno el es Naruto._

_Hinata jugo toda la tarde con Naruto después fueron a pasear donde se encontraron con que los padres de Hinata ya se iban Naruto se oculto y luego dijo mientras se iba Hinata._

_-_ _Jamás olvidaré esos ojos perlados._

_Hinata sonrió sabia que al día siguiente volvería se lo habia dicho a Naruto pero sin embargo ese mismo dia partieron a su casa y en años no volvieron._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te esperé, nunca regresaste- Hablo el chico.

-Tú… tú eres, ¿Naruto?

-¡Si!-dijo mostrando notoria alegría.

-Discúlpame, yo no te había recordado, es que pasaron quince años desde entonces.

-Si lo se, pero el problema es que siempre te he estado esperando. Durante una semana fui a ese bosque, año tras año, nunca te volví a ver, y ahora te tengo frente a mi, mis padres no lo creerán.

-Que tú me esperaste… ¿Por qué?

-No lo se, supongo porque me caíste bien, puedo invitarte a tomar algo, por favor di que si.

-De acuerdo pero como me encontraste, es decir raramente vengo aquí.

-Curiosamente rara vez vengo aquí, hoy desperté y dije que sería bueno venir a este parque, es que me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.

-Ah…-Hinata estaba sorprendida cuando era niña lloro mucho tiempo por no poder ver a aquel chico, no sabia donde vivia no sabia nada de el.

-Bien vamos te llevaré a un lugar.

-Bien.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron a una casa de color café por fuera, Naruto abrio la puerta que estaba sin seguro y de repente grito.

-Mamá, papá la encontré, ¡De veras!

Hinata se quedo pasmada al ver a una mujer de cabello rojo y a un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Pero, ella es…

Hinata se sintió una extraña, quería desaparecer, en que momento habia aceptado a un chico que conocía poco y nada, ni hablar que su madre estaba loca y que su padre dejaba mucho que desear.

-Creo que mejor me iré.

-No por favor no quiero que te vallas, quiero mostrarte algo ven.

Tomo de su mano, camino por unas escaleras y entraron a una habitación, al parecer era de Naruto, saco de debajo de su cama una pequeña caja allí habia un arito con una perla junto a un cuaderno viejo y lleno de polvo.

-Una vez me contaron que un arito con una perla significa que encontraste a tu pareja y que en algún momento se rencontraran, jamás lo creí hasta que leí esto-le entrego el libro a una Hinata notablemente confusa-es mío de cuando tenia de cinco a nueve años hace tiempo lo encontré.

Hinata lo tomo, no entendía nada se dispuso a leerlo, a ver de que se trataba, era una letra grande y desprolija que con el tiempo se iba aclarando, allí contaba el dia en que se conocieron, en cuanto la pensó durante años, incluso la soñó y que aun siendo un niño, se acordaba de ella.

-Pensarás que estoy loco- dio en el clavo pensó Hinata- pero no sabia quien eras, un dia le pregunte a mi madre si sabia quien eras. Para mi sorpresa ella me contesto. Ella y mi padre se acordaban de ti. Luego me imagine lugares donde encontrarte hasta hoy. Solo quería devolverte esto- deposito un su mano aquel arito con una pequeña perla- digan lo que digan las historias, se que no puedes corresponderme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Mamá, perdí un arito- dijo Hinata mostrando la oreja._

_-Eso significa que encontraste a tu gran amor- dijo su madre con voz dulce-en algún momento sus destinos se encontraran, no lo olvides Hinata. Ese día abraza a la persona que este enfrente de ti, y sabrás que es el amor-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se abalanzo sobre aquel chico que parecía no entender nada, lo abrazo, efectivamente sintió un lazo muy fuerte que la unía a el.

-Nadie a dicho nada, al menos yo no lo e hecho- dijo sonriente.

-Hinata… ¿Me estas aceptando…?

-Que es lo que crees.

-Gracias-comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación mientras ella se ruborizaba- en verdad eres linda.

Poco tiempo después de hacerse novios, los padres de Naruto estaban felices. Hinata a contarle a su madre, esta solo sonrió, le conto que algo similar le sucedió a ella y a su padre y Hinata solo se sintió feliz de estar con aquel rubio hiperactivo.

Poco tiempo después aquella pareja se caso y tuvieron una hija a la cual llamaron Hana.

Un día fueron al bosque en donde Naruto y Hinata se conocieron, el panorama era igual, Hana se alejo a buscar con quien jugar y encontró a un chico, de ojos café y pelo castaño, pasaron el dia juntos y al final del dia Hana le dijo a sus padres.

-Papá, Mamá perdí un arito- dijo Hana mostrando su oreja- no me regañen.

-Tranquila- dijo Hinata- Esosignifica que encontraste a tu gran amor- dijo su madre con voz dulce-en algún momentosus destinos se encontraran, no lo olvides Hana. Ese día abraza a la persona que este enfrente de ti, y sabrás que es el amor-

-Mamá, tu crees en eso- Pregunto Hana.

-Si, lo he comprobado…- miro a Naruto y lo beso.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

N/A: Bien acá les traigo mi primer one-shor. Espero que les agrade.

Gracias por leer, me hace feliz saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo n.n7


End file.
